


Way to find out

by Mangolie



Series: How I Lost You [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Sam Smith (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Ed, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Betrayal, Bonding, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Flash Forward, Help, Homelessness, Journalism, Knotting, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Loneliness, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Are Brothers, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Nick, Omega Zayn, Poor Louis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rich Harry, Rich Niall, Self-Defense, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Time Skips, crazy plot jumps, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangolie/pseuds/Mangolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years old Harry Styles is the soon-to-be heir of a big, worldwide chocolate-empire in Holmes Chapel, England. The alpha is only one step away from getting married and bonded to omega Nick Grimshaw... </p><p>23 years old Louis Tomlinson finds himself living on the streets of London, the young omega is homeless and alone and his only way to survive is by stealing and begging.</p><p>Two people that are worlds apart, but they do in fact share the same past, because Louis and Harry used to be engaged... That was until Louis was accused of murdering Harry's grandmother, Katherine Styles, which broke them apart.</p><p>Will one simple newspaper article be able to change everything? Or is this where their story ends...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WoW, my second Fanfiction! :D  
> I had the idea last night while trying to fall asleep, and after thinking about it all day afterwards, I decided to post it to get it out of my system! :D
> 
> Now, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story, if you like it and if you are a reliable and responsible person & you want to beta the story please contact me ASAP.
> 
> Now, this chapter is not beta-read and I wrote it withing an hour so don't expect too much from the grammar & spellings.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Prologue**

 

 

 

 

It all had started with Ed's editor-in-chief, Simon Cowell, calling him to this office on an ordinary Monday. The alpha's morning had kicked off without a hitch, he had been right on time which was slightly unusual for him, but other than that there was nothing special about it.

 

Sitting at his desk, Ed was editing his latest article, silently mourning the loss of his college dreams. Back then, like every aspiring journalist student, his dreams had consisted of investigating huge conspiracies, health scandals involving pharmaceutical companies, corrupted politicians or even life changing discoveries about criminals.

 

Though nobody had told him, that for those you need connections, a solid reputation and a lucky break. No, when it came to Ed, it's obituaries and the occasional birthday of the town's oldest resident.

 

That is what being a journalist meant to Ed since he had started two years ago. Fresh out of college, his head full of big dreams, he was gonna be the next Bob Woodward or Carl Bernstein, exposing the hidden truth of the world for the sake of the people. Believing in the right of his fellow citizen to know what their leaders conspired behind their backs, he wanted to reveal the dirty secrets of the most powerful people through his investigations and his writing. He'd been sure that one day, his name would be written on the front page of the London Times, he'd believed in his dreams, that was what had put him through endless study nights at college while his friends had thrown wild parties but it had not paid off yet.

 

Today the alpha snorted at the naive young man he used to be, Ed was just following his thoughts, when his boss yelled across the office space, “Edward! My office, now”. Well, one didn't simply let Simon Cowell wait. The young journalist hurried to his office, knocked and entered just as Simon hung up his phone.

 

The man had used to be a damn good journalist, the alpha was a legend in London. Fifteen years ago he had linked a group of dirty cops to a prostitution ring and a series of unresolved murders. He disobeyed his editor's order and kept digging until he had enough to expose the whole operation; the man was tenacious like a dog when you gave him a bone, there was nothing that could have stopped him back then and he made a decent boss today. If only he would've let Ed take more interesting stories...

 

Never mind, he would persevere, come to him with ideas for papers until he caved and the young alpha thought he appreciated, valued even, that need to do more with yourself than you're asked for, to be a by curiosity driven son of a bitch.

 

Thanks to that, there was a mutual respect between them and Ed didn't whine (much) when Simon sent him out to cover the inauguration of the city's new museum.

 

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

 

“Yes, close the door, Sheeran and sit down.” Ed looked at him and prayed for something, anything but another meaningless piece.

 

Simon told him about a call from their investors that he had received earlier saying that the _'_ _London Times'_ , wasn't doing that good anymore. Their sales had gone down 20% this month alone and they needed to change something soon. Simon went on a rant about the dickhead representing their investors, didn't know shit about running a paper much less writing a good article.

 

“So the bastard had the nerve to explain that they want us to be sexier, more attractive to younger readers and women. He goes on and on about the golden age, when we had prostitutes and scandalous affairs on front page every day, but today, according to that motherfucker, all we ever write about is war in Syria, the healthcare bill or the economic crisis, which that dumb fuck told me verbatim is boring. Can you believe that jackass? That's word for word what the fucker said to me...”

 

He went on and on about the slow death of journalism and lack of ideals, told Ed he fought for their paper as if it was his first born which the younger alpha was really grateful for. He hoped to write such a boring piece one day, whether it be on war or the government policies and to be frank, writing about Kim Kardashian's latest butt job or Miley's last scandal held little interest to him.

 

Simon explained the compromise they reached, “I told them it had to be an investigation to limit the bullshit sex stories to a minimum and keep our fucking standards. We're not the _' _P_ eople magazine'_ for fuck's sake.”

 

Simon was fuming as he paced, spinning his pen between his thumb and forefinger as he spoke. Ed was listening with attention, nodding in agreement from time to time but most of all he let him rant. In the two years they had worked together the young alpha had learned all about his editor's short fuse and how to behave when it happened. From time to time, Simon needed to explode and let the pressure off before going back to normal. Ed guessed his temper ran hot, but at least he was not an asshole. And that was something in their business.

 

He was starting to calm down as he sat down behind his desk. He rummaged through the mess of papers that was spread on it as he kept talking. “They suggested a list of subjects for me to choose from. Now let me tell you, Sheeran, it wasn't pretty. You wouldn't believe half the shit that was on it. UN-fucking-believable, I'm telling you, this assignment is the lesser evil, believe me.”

 

“What is it, boss? I assume it's mine since I'm here?” He was stalling. Never a good sign with him. _'Shit, it must be bad. Hello, Kim Kardashian's butt. Here I come, investigating the fuck out of your size and shape...'_ Ed thought, fuck him!

 

“Yes, well you've been begging for a better piece for a while now, Sheeran, and this might attract some attention if it's done right so I need you on it”, the smug bastard grinned at him.

 

“Come on, Sir, don't make me ask it again. What am I working on?” the red haired alpha smirked back, anxious to know his next assignment. If the way he was sugarcoating it was anything to go by, he should've been scared out of his fucking mind.

 

“Does the name, Harry Styles, ring a bell for you?” Simon asked and Ed nodded. Of course. Harry Styles was known for being the richest bachelor in the UK after inhering his grandmother's chocolate company, when the old woman was murdered... “Good. He's got engaged to this omega, Nick Grimshaw. But what only very few people know, it that Harry was engaged and bonded before, when he was hardly twenty. To the eighteen years old omega, Louis Tomlinson, you heard of him too? The one who was said to have been responsible for the murder of Elizabeth Styles and also the very one that is said to have stolen millions from the company. Now, they split when Harry's grandmother died and Louis got accused for committing her murder and the theft of the millions which disappeared without a trace. They went to court, but Louis got free because of a lack of evidence, and two days later the little omega disappeared from Holmes Chapel. He never really gave a public statement of what happened, all we and every other press and the world know, is that he stood alone against the whole Styles family. Nobody believed him, not even his fiance... Poor little fuck... must have been incredibly hard on him... standing alone against your bonded alpha...” Ed nodded. He had never heard that part of the story before. It seemed to be quite interesting. “Now, since the richest and most desirable bachelor in all of England is engaged once more, every newspaper will write about that, but what I want you to write about is the scandal that happened, the crime that was committed. I want you to find Louis Tomlinson, I want you to find out what happened to him, I want you to find out the true story of Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. And then I want you to write the best article ever, so it will make a good look on our front page” he told Ed, crossing his hands on a file. “I want the truth, Edward, and I want the truth coming from Louis Tomlinson himself. Got it, my boy?”

 

“OK. Yeah, no problem. I can do that. Thank you, Simon!” Ed blurted out excitedly. He wasn't expecting the elder editor to crack up with laughter. He was slightly confused but the words that came out of Cowell's mouth cleared that up for me.

 

“It won't be easy, Sheeran. When Louis left the court he didn't speak a word. He had nothing. All that we have about him is here in these files. Out informants claim that he traveled here, to London. They say he went into hiding. The last time he's been seen was five years ago, when he left King's Cross station in London.

 

“WHAT?” The fuck, Ed thought. How was he supposed to find that fucking omega?! God dammit!

 

“Come on, Sheeran. You're my youngest reporter, you're fit, you're fast, you're determined and you're stubborn. You're the only one I got for this job. If anyone can find him, it's you. Shit, I know I'm a hard ass but come on. I know it's not what you would have wanted but I need you to take one for the team, Edward. Do that for me and I won't forget it. Next assignment you'll get will be much better than that, trust me.”

 

“Do I really have a choice?”

 

“Ah” he deadpanned, “you're funny kid. No. Here you go.” He handed Ed the file he was laying on earlier. “Inside the folder you'll find a list of people who could have been in contact with Louis, among others there's his brother, Liam and Liam's omega husband Zayn, also Perrie Edwards, a former class mate of his' and quite a lot other people, plus a little background breakdown. It will get you started. Everything to find your start destination is in there.”

 

Ed opened the file and saw a list of names, addresses, phone numbers, photographs and old newspaper reports. Holy shit!

 

“Fucking hell, boss...”

 

“I know, Edward. I'm giving you four weeks, I want a 6 pages article at least. Don't forget, I want something juicy, Sheeran. We'll publish it in two parts most likely so think about that while you're writing it. OK, I think that's it. Go on, unless you have other questions?”

 

“No sir.” The alpha got up and left Simon's office with the brown folder containing his assignment tucked under his arm.

 

Fuck his life. To think that twenty minutes ago he had been hoping for something bigger. Better be careful what you wish for, huh?

 

He had wanted something more important and what had he ended up with? A crime-d up version of _'The Bold and the Beautiful'_!

 

And well, that was the beginning of a storm. A massive storm... A hurricane that Ed would set off soon and that wouldn't only change his life, but also many others...

 


	2. Somewhere in Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So, here's the first chapter (massive warning I still don't have a beta for this stuff!)
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks, I'm glad you guys like the idea.
> 
> Now, I wanted to say something about the comments, I've been asked, whether or not Louis or Harry would die. Now, this afternoon I was already sure Harry, Liam and Ed would be perfectly fine. By now there's also about a 90% chance that nothing's gonna happen to Louis... (well, nothing that'll cause his to die at least) - That's mostly because my friend, Maria, slapped me across the head when she found out that I was playing with the thought of Louis dying... meh :/ 
> 
> Okay, now let'S get started with chapter 1 :D  
> I hope you like it! Have a beautiful week!
> 
> ~ Any :*

**Chapter 1 –  Somewhere  in Neverland**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Two weeks and three days later..._

 

 

The dark streets of London seemed to be endless as Louis trudged onward, his wet boots sloshing and squelching with each step. His damp clothes clung to his tired body as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Rain splashed onto the ground in thin, drizzly sheets and his teeth began to chatter consistently. He wrapped his arms around his chest for comfort. The small omega's once normal body strength was slowly fading, but he still knew how to defend himself if needed. Louis was a strong omega. He had always been strong.

 

“Hey mate (that's what they say in England for 'buddy' isn't it?)!” A voice behind him called. Louis spun around to face a blonde guy who was stumbling towards him, clearly drunk as fuck. The omega rolled his eyes and turned to keep walking.

 

“Aww c'mon, babe, be a good boy and help a guy out!” He slurred, his tufty blonde hair sticking to his head from the rain. Louis bit the inside of his cheek in anger. He hated when people tried to use his omega status against him! Louis was a bonded omega!... he had once been a bonded omega... the only alpha he had to obey was his bond mate... who had broken their bond... Otherwise Louis could be as sassy, aggressive and impolite as he wanted! No alpha voice could really get to him anymore...

 

“Fuck off!” the omega yelled back at the guy behind him. He knew this was unwise, but he didn't want or need the company of a drunken, overly horny alpha right now.

 

“Please, sweetheart! Don't be like that...!” he pleaded one more time before dropping to the ground, passing out on the sidewalk underneath a restaurant canopy. The owners would have one hell of a surprise in the morning. And probably a pile of puke to mop up too... Louis felt kinda bad about leaving him, but it was each to their own out on the cold streets and since it was mid-November already he really needed to find shelter for the night.

 

His... well, _HIS_ old red shirt that clung to Louis' body was ripped and torn from climbing over barbed wire to reach dumpsters behind upper class restaurants and his jeans could've used a wash. Jeans in the rain was no sodding joke and everyone knew that. The occasional taxi cab would roll past as the small omega walked down the main street of the town he had once called home.

 

Cabs were lucky. They were yellow, money making machines and he sure as fuck wanted to be one. Or maybe the driver of one. He crossed over the deserted street, ignoring the chilly breeze that was trickling into his bloodstream, numbing his fragile limbs. Louis passed cafés, shops and businesses that were shut down for the night, their flickering neon signs irritating his eyes. The omega couldn't read any of them, since his glasses had been stolen quite a long time ago, but he still recognized some of the buildings as what they were. The omega turned away from the street, heading for the outskirts of town where he could hopefully find a lone alleyway to sleep in.

 

Druggies, drunks and other homeless people passed him, giving him wary looks as they sidled quickly past him. Louis may've been weakening with each day that passed while he was out there, but he was still smart and he knew how to look at people the right way to tell them, subtly, to back the hell off. The scratched his chin and sighed, keeping his eyes open for anywhere to catch forty winks. Nothing. At least, nowhere he could be safe and wouldn't be disturbed.

 

He could have gone to the Homeless-Center for the night, but they were usually full most nights and the omega didn't want to get into another fight like last time. Some fucker had stolen his... _HIS_ hoodie and penknife, so the small omega had nothing to defend himself with apart from his fists, which may have been able to impress other omegas, but no alpha or beta cowered in fear when Louis clenched his tiny fists, and sadly, stray omega's where something really rare, they were all girls, and considered that male omegas were extremely rare, Louis was probably the only male omega on all of the streets in London... check that - in whole England.

 

The guy, a beta that had stolen Louis' stuff had ran out like a coward and the omega never saw him again. The omega's fists clenched angrily at the memory as he walked across a narrow road towards a short boulevard. There were fewer shops in this part of town and he didn't know the area so well.

 

He felt disoriented, but kept going, unwilling to give up now. He never gave up, no matter what. That's how he ended up out here, instead of a grave in the first place. Because Louis had often played with the thought of death, after his alpha had broken their bond... He had never done it, he couldn't give the world the satisfaction of going down without a fight...!

 

After _HE_ had broken their bond, Louis didn't have a place to go. Back when the omega was eighteen, his brother Liam had been twenty and had lived at his college, he didn't have any money, he could only afford it because of a scholarship, their parents, their whole family were both dead. The omega didn't have any family left except for Liam... So Louis decided he had to go away. The omega had packed up what little possessions he still had and left his old life, his brother, _HIM_ and most of the pain behind... Lou kept his head down and left no trail of evidence behind. The omega didn't really exist anymore. And whatever happened he never went back to hospitals or the police - they would've only pursued him and his disappearance.

 

The omega looked up into the dark, blurry night sky as the rain got heavier, pounding onto his back in abusive torment. Running under the nearest canopy that belonged to a café, he shuddered and leaned back against the large glass window that framed the front of the building.

 

He ran a hand through his greasy, wet hair and slicked it back, out of his face. He wiped his hand on his jeans with disgust and slid down the window and onto the pavement. It looked like he would be staying here tonight.

 

Luckily, the canopy was quite large and hung over most of the pavement, shielding him somewhat from the elements.

 

“Fuck” Louis shivered as the wind picked up and cold blew into his face, chilling the hairs on my neck and making his body groan in pain. The omega pulled his knees up to his chin and folded his arms across them, attempting to keep the wind away from his face. _You lose the most heat from your head, right?_ And not for the first time the omega wished to be held by the strong and warm arms of his alpha...

 

He sat there, growing more and more numb each second, shivering into his knees, his head in his hands. His teeth rattled and his eyes watered.

 

“Look's like we got a loner over here!” A voice shouted from a few meters away from me. Louis snapped his head up and got to his feet quickly, stumbling from the lack of feeling in his legs.

 

“Ha! He's an omega! - let's sort him out, see if he's got any cash,” The leader of the group laughed callously and walked up to Louis, his strides long and heavy. The omega went into complete defense mode and clenched his fists, ready for the first move.

 

The man's ( he was obviously an alpha) mates followed him and circled Louis, grinning like buffoons. The omega was trapped against the window of the café, breathing heavily.

 

“I ain't got no shit on me, so fuck off,” Louis muttered furiously as the biggest guy reached out for him. It was true, all the money Louis had, he used to buy heat-suppressants and food, and at the moment he was completely out of everything. He was unprepared for the impact of the guy's blow as he punched him in the gut and got him into a headlock quicker than the omega could blink.

 

They laughed as Louis shook his head and began to lash out at them, pounding his fists into the fucker's fat stomach. He wouldn't budge and Lou figured he was too weak to fight him with his full force.

 

“Check his pockets, boxers, everything,” The leader called out as the omega continued rebelling against the hold the fat guy had on him. He aimed a shot at an incoming attacker with his right foot and hit him full on in the crotch.

 

“Shit!” He cursed loudly and dropped to the floor, clutching his balls for dear life. The omega almost smirked but was aware of another fucker coming at him. Louis wasn't quite quick enough with his aim this time and missed his incoming fist to his jaw. He groaned and his sight went blurry for a moment. They took this opportunity to shove their hands into his pockets and down his boxers, feeling around for cash, drugs or weapons.

 

Of course, they found nothing which angered them all.

 

“Nothing! Fucking nothing!” The leader yelled in exasperation. Louis growled and shoved at fatso's stomach again, punching him with the little energy he had left.

 

“Well, little shits like him need a lesson,” he decided. “Finish him up!” He concluded and Lou's mouth went dry. If they all descended on him at once, he would have no chance whatsoever at retaliating. Heavy punches were thrown at his stomach from fatso as he kept him pinned in headlock.

 

Louis whimpered quietly but other than that kept his mouth shut and took the blows, stifling his groans of pain. He figured if he kept silent they would give up and fuck off. He was wrong. They kept going, aiming for anywhere on the omega's small body. His neck, jaw and stomach were soon bloodied and bruising quickly as they laughed at his winces and grimaces.

 

“Come on little omega, fight back you weakling!” One of them crowed as he hit Louis full on the nose, blood immediately spurting out from the force of the blow. Louis kept silent still, refusing to let them hear a sound from him. One more hit and he knew he would be out and left for dead. He prepared himself for the next blow, as fatso pulled his large fist back. But it never came.

 

A loud bang echoed off the walls of the street and Louis was dropped to the floor as fatso keeled over, passing out.

 

“You fucking leave him alone, you monsters!” a beautiful, angry, calm alpha voice came out of nowhere. Louis raised his head just enough to see a tall red haired man wielding a saucepan in both of his hands, keeping it raised above his right shoulder in a defensive stance.

 

His breathing was labored from the blow he had just given fatso on his head. The others in the group backed off slightly as they gaped at him and back to their mate who was out stone cold.

 

“Touch him one more time and I will castrate all of you one by one” he warned in a deadly voice that was music to Louis' damaged ears. The leader's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, away from the deathly alpha with the pan in his hands. ' _He must be an angel, who else would save me?'_ Louis thought.

 

“Let's go man” another man said shakily to the others as they gulped and began walking backwards, dragging fatso by his arms down the street and out of sight. Louis heard another clang as the saucepan hit the concrete and then the red haired alpha-slash-angel was leaning over him.

 

“Oh my God are you okay?” he panicked, picking up Louis hand and holding it gently. It felt like complete silk and Louis tried to smile at him, but it came out as a grimace.

 

“Your not okay! Oh, why did they do this to you? You did nothing to provoke them!” he cried, tears beginning pick his eyes. How did he know that? Louis wanted to tell him he was fine and to thank him, but his jaw was locked with pain and it came out as muffled nonsense.

 

“Shh” he crooned softly “Just stay quiet for now, I'll help you” he promised, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. Louis didn't want him to cry, he wanted to see him smile. The sudden urge to touch the alpha's face overwhelmed him as he laid his head back onto the pavement.

 

_'Get your shit together and get out of here!'_

 

“I'm going to call 999 ( _that's the british emergency number, right? :D_ )” he told Louis and the omega immediately panicked. He shook his head violently, whimpering as the pain in his head doubled. Luckily he got the message.

 

“You don't want to go to hospital?” he asked. Louis shook his head again and he sighed. “Okay, no hospitals” he sniffled and reached out to touch Louis' matted hair that was clumped with blood and sweat.

 

“But you are going to come inside and have a rest" he commanded in a soft voice, cupping the omega's cheek gently and leaning down to kiss his forehead. A shock went through Lou's body as he did this and he resisted the urge to cuddle into the alpha “Come on” he said, putting his arms around Louis, picking him up bridal style.

 

“Up you get” he muttered and stood up. Louis whimpered in pain and he apologized over and over as he carried him over to the front door of the café.

 

 _'Won't it be locked?'_ Louis asked silently in his head. The alpha pushed it open and no alarm went off.

 

He glanced down at Louis “I live here” he said, answering the omega's silent queries. _'Wow. Never saw that one coming.'_

 

He brought Louis through the large room of empty, dark tables and round the back of the counter. There he sat him down in a comfy leather chair and flicked on a small desk light. The counter lit up and illuminated his face. His face was roundly, framed with red hair. His eyes were deep ocean blue and stared into Louis' plain blue one's as he inspected me.

 

“They messed you up big time” he muttered angrily and got up to grab a few items from a cupboard underneath the desk. He flitted into another room, out of sight and came back moments later with a bowl of water and a J-cloth.

 

He grimaced as he noticed just what a big amount of blood was covering Louis' shirt and jeans and face. He sniffled and shook his head, dipping the cloth into the clean water and bringing it up to Lou's nose.

 

“This might sting, sorry” he winced as Louis flinched when the cold water dashed over his cuts, soothing them instantly and making it easier to breathe. He mopped and dabbed for several minutes until the water was a dirty crimson color and Louis felt clean and calmer. Thankfully, he didn't need stitches.

 

“I'll get you some water... or do you want something else?” he asked politely. The omega shook his head defiantly holding his hands up. He couldn't accept anything from him, not after all his kindness. He didn't want to push his luck. The alpha smiled slightly and got up from the plastic chair opposite of him and went to empty the dirty bowl.

 

When he came back, he placed a tall glass of water beside Louis and gestured for him to drink. The small omega sighed before picking up the heavy glass and bringing the rim to his lips. He took a tentative sip before chugging it down into his system, hungrily gulping the refreshing, tasteless feeling that was sliding down his parched throat.

 

He cleared his throat a few times when he had downed the whole thing.

 

“I'm Ed by the way” the alpha said from in front of him. Louis had forgotten he was there for a moment and raised his eyes to meet his' again.

 

Ed's eyes held sympathy and something else Louis couldn't work out.

 

“What's your name?” he asked curiously, “You seem so familiar...” Louis paused before opening his mouth. He was going to tell him he was called William - his middle name - but he seemed genuine, so he spilled the beans.

 

“Umm... Louis” he croaked out, his throat still bloodied and swollen. His eyes widened and he smiled.

 

“Louis? Louis Tomlinson, by any chance?” he asked excitedly. Louis eyes widened. No. Who was this man? How did he know Louis' name and what did he want? All his instincts told the omega to stay as long as he could, but his brain didn't go this way... So Louis nodded at the alpha. Ed grinned. “Awesome! I've been looking for you all over, Louis! You are welcome here as long as you eat, get better and tell me a little about yourself” he bargained fairly enough. The omega sighed, frowning and hesitated before speaking again.

 

“Okay” he sealed the deal and Ed smiled again.

 

“Good!” he beamed and leaned forward in his chair. “So, would you like something to eat or are you ready to hit the hay?” he asked tentatively. Louis shook his head and looked down, playing with the bloodied hem of his shirt.

 

“Come on, you choose - late night snack or bed?” he pressed, giving him a solitary smile. Louis sighed and raked a hand through his tangled mob of hair.

 

“I don't mind” he said quietly, shifting awkwardly in his seat under the alpha's scrutinizing gaze.

 

“Well, come on then, let's get you a bed. You need to rest up and regain your strength” he said bossily. “I'll get you some Aspirin and more water and then you can have breakfast if your up to it tomorrow” he said kindly and placed his arms around Louis once again, lifting him up. The omega took it silently, not wanting to argue with him, as Ed carried him to a door on the left side of the café that led to a set of wooden stairs.

 

The alpha walked up steadily and they finally reached the top and were now standing in a living room that looked small, but cosy. One sofa occupied one wall and bookshelves stood in another. This guy liked books.

 

There was a artificial fireplace on the main wall with pictures and ornaments covering the mantel.

 

“Okay, this is your home for now, okay?” he demanded and looked at Louis pointedly. “Sit wherever you want, use whatever you want and eat whenever you like - fridge is fully stocked 24/7” he laughed and carried Louis down a narrow passage that lead to a bedroom. It was quite spacious with a double bed along one wall and more bookshelves on another.

 

”You sure like books” Louis mumbled gesturing to Ed's bookshelves. He laughed.

 

“Yeah, I take after my mother” he sighed fondly, placed Louis slowly on his feet and clicked on a bedside lamp. “I'll just get you some clothes” he said before flying over to a chest-of-drawers and rummaging for a few moments. He pulled his hands out of the drawers, clasping a pair of dark sweats and a white t-shirt and holding them out to the omega.

 

“Oh no, you don't need to offer me clothes” the omega mumbled and looked away. Ed huffed.

 

“Louis” he walked up to the omega “Please take them. I want you to be comfy” he mumbled the last part. Louis relented once again, feeling like a jerk. Ed pointed to the bathroom and offered him a toothbrush and shower. The omega declined all of them, but the alpha insisted. So Louis decided to leave the shower, concluding that was going too far, but brushed the grime from his teeth.

 

The omega pulled on the clothes and found that they fit him perfectly and wondered if Ed had an omega himself. Louis pushed open the door to the bathroom which led into the bedroom and found Ed sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Louis was blushing like a goon.

 

“Here, you sleep here, I'm taking the couch” he said brightly, standing up. _'Hell no!'_

 

“No! I am not going to push you out of your own bed!” the small omega exclaimed and pulled a horrified face. He merely laughed and took Louis hand, pulling him over to the bed.

 

“No worries” he said, “I want to help, Louis, even if no one else does” he murmured quietly and stroked the omega's knuckles with his thumb, soothing him. Louis calmed and finally gave in, crawling into the bed.

 

“Holy mother of God” the omega sighed with pleasure as Ed giggled softly, grabbing a pillow, getting up and walking to the door.

 

“We will talk tomorrow” he promised. Louis nodded, resting his head hesitantly on the soft pillow and gazing at the alpha standing in the doorway. Ed clapped and the small lamp illuminating the room wen't out. “Goodnight, Louis Tomlinson...” he whispered before he closed the door and walked out, leaving a fast asleep Louis behind...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I think in the next chapter you're gonna find out what Ed went through there past two weeks and three days while searching for Louis.  
> How he met his brother Liam and so on.
> 
> Also we're gonna get a little insight in Louis' past :)  
> Be excited! 
> 
> ~ Any :**


	3. The Story of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the 'get well wishes' guys, I love you!
> 
> Sooo... yeah, I know I told you we'd read about Ed's search for Louis, but I just felt like it didn't fit in at this point, so you'll be able to read about that later... Now let's just focus on Lou's Story, alright? :)
> 
> Thank you sooo incredibly much for the Bookmarks and Comments and Kudos, you people are sooo amazing! 
> 
> Should you guy's find any errors in this chapter, don't be afraid to point them out, 'cause due to my disorder I tend to make many of them & I currently don't have a beta-reader yet...  
> && Again, to everyone who offered to beta-read this story : Guys, I need your Mail address so I can send you the chapters!
> 
> Okay, so that's it for now. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ~ Any :*

**Chapter 2 – The Story of Us**

 

 

 

 

 

_The next day in the afternoon..._

 

 

 

 

 

“Now, Louis... would you kindly tell me, what exactly happened between you and Harry Styles all those years ago...?” Ed asked, turning of the speech-recorder on his phone.

The small brunette omega, that was sitting in the love-seat across from him took a shaky breath, while he nervously played with his small fingers.

 

“Well, Ed... I already told you, I never told this story to anyone...” Ed nodded, thinking back to his conversation with Louis in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _I... I don't know Mr. Sheeran... I mean... I'm really thankful, that you helped me last night, but I... I don't think I should tell you this... I think... I don't know... Maybe I should just go...” Louis pushed the chair _he sat in_ back and got up._

 

_They had been sitting in the dinning area of Ed's kitchen, eating breakfast and talking quietly._

 

 _Before Louis could even take one single step, the alpha, who naturally had faster reflexes and a greater strength, was also up from his chair and grabbed one of Louis wrists with a loud_ 'No!' _Louis looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked-slash-scarred expression, suddenly shaking like a leaf. The omega gave off waves of distress, every alpha would have felt that immediately. And so did Ed and he let go of Louis' wrist and took a step back._

 

“ _Louis, please... I need this interview with you... I'm gonna get fired if I don't write this story, please, my carrier didn't even have a chance to start yet... and also... don't you want people to know the truth about you? Your Story? What happened?” Ed said, trying to convince the insecure omega by reasoning with his conscience. The omega bit his lips and started to slowly calm down._

 

“ _I... alright... fine...” Louis muttered and a wide, happy smile spread on Ed's lips._

 

“ _Thank you so mu...” the alpha began but was interrupted by Louis in the middle of his sentence._

 

“ _IF you promise, that no one will ever know, where I am today, where I live, what's happened to me... that I now live...” the omega was shaking again. Ed's alpha instincts took finally over and he wrapped an arm around the small omega and hugged him a bit, not wanting to put him out of his comfort-zone._

 

“ _I promise” Ed said, sounding sincere. Louis looked up at the alpha and scanned his face for hints if he was lying. When he found none, he allowed himself a luxury he hadn't had for the past five years. He cuddled closer into the alpha's warm embrace and allowed himself so soak in the pheromones that Ed was giving off._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“... the reason why I never told anyone is, well, I've never really been asked... And when I say 'never' I literally mean 'never', but you'll notice that during the story... Okay... so... uhmmm.... where should I start?” Louis asked, sounding a bit insecure. Ed gave him a calming smile.

 

“How about you start with how you met Harry?...” Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded. He pulled his legs up and hugged his knees close to his chest. Louis was wearing some clothes of Ed's friend, Karlie, she was a model, and Ed's other friend, Taylor, a american singer's, whom Ed had met during an interview, omega. They both occasionally crashed at his flat whenever they were in England. Taylor was a kind of big number in New York, where she lived, but not so much anywhere else. She was kind of a really careless alpha. She and her omega-girlfriend, Karlie, often just left their stuff lying around Ed's flat whenever they crashed at there and left afterwards without taking anything with them. So by now, Ed had a nice collection of the clothes of both of them. And surprisingly (or more like - extremely worryingly) Karlies clothes fit Louis thin, seemingly starved frame.

Louis wore a pair of pink yoga pants and a grey jumper. Ed had also given him a pair of soft cotton panties to wear underneath. The omega had showered in the morning and only now Ed could see exactly just how beautiful he was... and how destroyed... There seemed to be scars and bruises all over his small and delicate body, there wasn't one unmarred spot on the omega's ghostly pale skin... He was still beautiful... The kind of omega, that seemed to be way out of Ed's league... or any alpha's league for that matter...

 

“Uhm... Okay... So... ahh... yeah... I... I remember the first time I saw him... It was like my entire world had changed, with one glance... I saw a future flash in front of my eyes... Four kids - two girls, two boys... a beautiful wedding in spring... an amazing honeymoon in Hawaii... Growing old and playing golf together... I found my future... One I could only dream of... A future that I'm never gonna have...” Louis stopped for a moment and bit his full bottom lip.

 

The his eyes seemed to become a bit wet, “I... I met him at work... I... I've worked since I was really young, you must know... My mother... she had me and my brother and our sisters to take care of... We were eight children... That's quite a lot, isn't it?” Louis let out a shakily laugh.

 

“My mother has been married three times, Geoff was her first husband – they weren't bonded, she had three children with him. My sisters, Nicola and Ruth and my brother, Liam. Geoff was a solider and went to the Iraq war to fight... He disappeared there and was declared dead after six months... By that time my mother had already met my father, Troy, he knocked her up while she was in heat and left afterwards... I've never met him either..." Louis took a breath.

 

"And then she met Mark... Mark is kind of the only dad me and my siblings ever knew... He and my mum married and actually bonded... They had four children together, my sisters, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe... Mark died in a car accident when Daisy and Phoebe were about six months old... My mum couldn't provide for us on her own... And she was an omega... I mean, you probably know that there are not many omegas who are actually able to find jobs... And those who do, do not exactly have the highest salary... So, when when my dad – Mark - died, I was twelve at the time, me and my brother Liam – the “men in the family” started working to help my mom out..." Louis frowned a bit, the memory put a bitter taste in his mouth...

 

"I hadn't presented at this point, so I actually got a pretty decent, well paid job... I worked at the organic fruit shop around the corner from our house... I did my job pretty well, so the owner let me keep the job even after I had presented as an omega at fourteen..." Louis smiled fondly, remembering the old shop owner... She had been a great lady who had been in her mid-sixties.

 

"Anyway, by the time I met Harry I was sixteen, he was eighteen... He and his father, Des, had been over in Doncaster for a business trip and Harry - he's always been a sucker for healthy food, you must know - didn't like the hotel food, so their Range Rover had stopped by at our shop, so Harry could get something to eat... So... Yeah, he walked into the shop, he was looking for bananas, his favorite fruity-food, and didn't find any... You know to be honest with you, I believe he would have found them eventually if he would have just looked around a bit more, but he was just too impatient to do so..." The omega smiled lovely, Ed noted how the smile seemed to lighten up Louis' whole face and made him look a hell lot younger.

 

"Anyway, he approached me - I had been sorting out the old lemons that didn't look good anymore - he touched my shoulder and it was like a electric shock ran through my whole body... kind of magical... I turned around and that's when I first saw him... His beautiful, big green eyes – they were forest green, spring forest green, they had the bright color of fresh, young leafs – his soft, slightly tanned, a little blushed skin, his plump, rosy pink lips... he was almost two feet taller than me... he was the most beautiful alpha I had ever seen... I was so shocked by his looks, that I dropped the bucket with the old lemons, that I had been holding in my hands, all over him... So I went like ' _oops_ ' and he just smiled and completely ignored that and was like ' _Hi'_... My god, I remember that I blushed like mad when I heard his beautiful, deep voice for the first time... You know how people always say, that when you meet the person you're going to marry, you just know? - Harry always told me, that exactly that was the moment he knew... We... We started talking and... I don't know... something just clicked between us... ' _Love at first sight_ ', is what Harry used to call it... And I believed it was... Harry wanted to exchange phone numbers... But I didn't even have a phone... I just couldn't afford it... But Harry... He was always too determined and stubborn... He just took his phone out and handed it to me... ' _I'll get another one as soon as I leave and I'll write to you. When I get back tonight I'll give you the new one and you can give me mine back, alright beautiful?_ ' he asked. Now, you can imagine how stunned I was when he said that... In my mind I questioned if Harry was really so naive that he would just give his phone to a stranger he just met, but later he promised me it was just this once because he just knew I was special...” the omega smiled again... slightly... he looked deep in thoughts...

“We texted the whole day after that, but at night by the time the shop closed at six, Harry hadn't been back to pick up his phone... I was too scarred to take it home with me, I didn't want him to think I had stolen it, but I also didn't want to ask him when he was gonna come or rush him, it was towards the end of summer and still pretty warm outside, so I sat down on the ground in front of the shop and waited for Harry's return... We texted back and forth the whole time. Harry had received countless of text messages from others on the phone that he had given me... I didn't dare to read or even worse, answer them, so I just ignored whenever the phone made a sound that didn't come from a message Harry had sent... After a while I got tired... I fell asleep and when I was woken, it was dark and my brother, Liam, stood in front of me. ' _Louis! Are you crazy? What are you doing _outside_ alone _in the dark_  at this hour? You know how dangerous that is for omegas! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?!_'... You know, my brother always was the most responsible between the two of us. Liam watched out for the whole family. Well, while he was scolding me, a big black car had stopped at the opposite side of the street and Liam suddenly was interrupted by Harry calling for me from across the street. I can't remember to have ever got up so fast after a nap, but as soon as Harry called had my name I was standing on my feet. My brother had turned around to take a look at Harry and then back to me, but he didn't even have a chance to ask about him, before Harry was standing in front of us...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Louis!” Harry said excitedly with a big smile on his face, completely ignoring Liam who stood right next to his small omega brother. Louis couldn't help the bright, happy smile that crept on his face._

 

“ _Harry!” the omega replied happily. Harry was about to say something, but Liam was faster._

 

“ _Who the hell are you?” Louis' alpha brother asked, rather rudely and crossed his arms. Harry frowned slightly._

 

“ _I'm Harry, Harry Styles... and you?”_

 

“ _Liam, Louis' brother. How do you know Lou?” Harry's eyes widened and then he gave Liam a bright smile and ruffled his curls._

 

“ _I just met him today in the fruit shop, actually... actually I wanted to take him for dinner now... If that's alright...?” Liam's eyes widened surprised. He looked back and forth between Harry who looked at him questioningly and Louis who looked in an absolutely enchanted way at Harry with hope and happiness shining bright in his blue eyes. The alpha scratched the back of his head._

 

“ _Uhm...If Lou wants to go with you I guess...” Liam muttered and was immediately interrupted by his smaller brother._

 

“ _I want! Oh please, Liam, I want!” the omega begged excited. Harry looked at the small beauty with a fond look on his face. Liam just continued._

 

“ _... and if you bring him home before midnight... I mean, he's not eighteen yet and he has to work tomorrow...” Harry nodded immediately, a understanding look on his face._

 

“ _Of course. We'll just grab something to eat, I mean it's _ten_ already, so there's not much to do anyway...” Harry told him. Liam nodded and looked at his little brother. _

 

“ _Alright then, go with him, but be good Lou” Louis nodded eagerly and practically jumped over to Harry who had his hand outstretched._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

… That night Harry and me had our first date... The first of many... ya'know... We went to that fancy Mexican restaurant in Doncaster, only to find out that they had already closed, so Harry just took me to McDonald's. I had fries and two cheeseburgers, while Harry ate a grilled-chicken-salad-sandwich. He was so cute and gentlemanly and charming and... well, you get the idea” the omega said and turned red.

 

Ed couldn't help but smile at Louis. It was so obvious how in love with Harry the small omega was... which made it even more confusing the Louis wasn't with him and lived on the streets instead...

 

“Louis... I'm sorry to interrupt you, but what happened to your mother and sisters?” Ed asked. Louis bit his bottom lip. His small body suddenly began shaking. He didn't look at Ed... He looked nowhere in general... Just straight forward, his sapphire blue eyes shimmering with unleashed tears.

 

“My mom... She mum... she and my sisters...” the omega sniffled pitifully “when me and Harry had been a couple for about a year, be both decided to do something good for my family. Harry had bought flight-tickets for them to go on a vacation in a family resort in Brazil... They all flew together, only Liam and me didn't... Harry's family had paid for Liam and me to finish school and my brother had his finals at the time... I had caught the flu, so me and Harry didn't go either... so only my mom and the girls went, we had accompanied them to the airport and went home afterwards... Three hours later Harry got a call... The plane had crashed... and they all were dead...” Louis small body trembled violently at this point and Ed could see, that the small omega wouldn't be able to go on for a while, so he turned the speech-recorder of his phone off and went over to Lou's small frame and put his arms around him in a comforting manner.

 

“I'm so sorry, Louis... I'm so sorry...” he whispered, already knowing that he would be even more sorry, once he knew Louis' whole story...

 


	4. Info

Hi everyone!

First of all - I'm not Any. I'm her sister Mira.

It makes me so incredibly sad to tell you that Any is not with us anymore.  
She passed away good seven months ago after a sudden brain hemorrhage occurred, the pathologists believe that it might have had something to do with the car accident she got in earlier this year.  
Our whole family had and is still having a hard time dealing with the passing of such a wonderful person.

Now, she's already finished most of this Story. It's saved up on her notebook and I believe she would have wanted to publish her finished work, so I'm going to upload it for her within the next few days/weeks. 

Please understand that this is a very hard time for my family and me and I wasn't able to post this message any sooner.  
May god giver her soul peace. 

All the love

Per pro  
Mira


	5. One Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words! It means a lot that everyone here like my sister and enjoyed her work so much!  
> Hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> \- xoxo Mira

 

**Chapter 3 – One Yesterday**

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a cup of hot coca and a warm, tight hug from Ed, the interview continued.

The omega had curled himself up in his seat, he looked incredibly small, even more so than before.

Even though he looked in Ed's direction as he spoke, it seemed like he saw straight through the Alpha, his gaze directed into nowhere.

 

“... after that it was all kind of a blur. Harry had Liam picked up from school by his driver and when we got home... when Harry told him... We were absolutely broken. No one could have a real conversation with us for the next few days... All we did was sleep and cry... we didn't even eat... not really. I remember I lost like twelve pounds during that period...” Louis laughed, “you can't even compare that to what I look like now, can you?...” Ed nodded.

 

“I can, I investigated your past, found pictures of you and Harry in loads of old news papers and magazines... You wer... You are very pretty.” Ed complimented, trying to lighten the omega's dark mood.

Louis only let out a humorless laugh.

 

“Were, Ed. You can say were. I know I look like a walking crime against everything beautiful.” Ed wanted to protest, but Louis cut him off. “... anyway, so... In time I got over it. I got over the death of my entire family – save Liam, bless his heart. And you know, lfe just went it's course... all thanks to Harry and his family, his wonderful family. Harry was always with me, every single step of the progress, then there was his brother – Niall, he tried to cheer me up every single day, Des, Harry's dad talked me through it a lot too and Elizabeth... I called her Beth, she was such a sweet lady, in the year after my family died, she became a second mother for both – me and Liam... She was always there and I... I just...” Louis let out a chocked sob, it was obvious, that the death of old Mrs. Styles hit close to home... “... I loved her. I loved her so, so much...” sob “... excuse me, I need a second...” Ed nodded and kept quiet, while Louis tried to collect himself.

 

“... Louis if you want we can stop now and continue later or so...” Ed said after a while, when Louis sobbing just didn't seem to stop.

The omega shook his head.

 

“No... no... just... just gimme one more sec...” he answered shakily. So Ed nodded, kept quiet and waited. After a few more seconds (in Louis head) or even a few more minutes (in actual time, 4 to be exact) Louis continued.

 

“Anyway, Of course there was also Harry's mother, Anne, I never saw much of her. While... while Beth was the owner of the company and brand, and Des was the CEO, it was actually Caroline, who was VP at the time, who always worked. She was just about never at home... Anyway... After my families death, Harry and I became even closer. We were always holding hands of kissing or stuff. Almost nothing could ever separate us, not even work. Harry often had to Work with his Dad or his Mum, and I always followed, even when they had conferences and stuff. I always went through the financial records and double checked them, while he did his thing...” Louis told, at this point Ed spoke up.

 

“So... You didn't actually create those finance records... you only double checked them?” the red haired alpha asked.

Louis shook his head.

 

“No. I'm no – now was I ever – a official accountant. But I was just always good with this stuff, you know? So basically I triple checked, after a official accountant and the boss of the finance department had checked it... I often found errors that had been overlooked, which is why – after some time – Beth ordered that no file in the company was to be closed without me looking over it. And yeah, that's how I got my first job... Anyway...like I said, Harry and I were inseparable and our bond kept getting stronger. Everyday we loved each other more. So, for my eighteenth birthday Harry took me back to Doncaster and we went to McDonalds, where we had our first date, only had he paid to close the entire restaurant for us and there were fairy lights and candles and irises – my favorite flowers – everywhere...

 

 

 

 

 

_"Just another minute, Lou," Harry told his little omega. From the drivers' side of his father's black Mercedes, he gave him a reassuring pat on the knee. It wasn't often that he was the one driving their car, Harry had gotten his driver's license like four years ago and he had only driven a car four or five times since then, 'cause what did he have a chauffeur for, really? Well and he figured as much as Louis trusted him, he was probably still a little worried about it. Of course, the nervousness wasn't helped by the fact that he couldn't see anything._

 

_"Good," Louis sassed. As badly as the omega wanted to rip his blindfold off to find out where they were going, he resisted the urge. If Harry could not only plan a romantic dinner for his eighteenth birthday and not spoil the surprise in the face of his puppy-dog-pout, he figured he deserved his victory. However, that wasn't the only thing bothering him about his current predicament. "This thing's starting to get itchy," he added added._

 

_Louis could hear the smirk in Harry's voice, even if he couldn't see it. "Well, I guess I will have to keep that in mind next time I have to blindfold you."_

 

_For the first time during their twenty-minute drive, Louis finally had a chance to score a measure of revenge on his boyfriend. It wasn't that he liked to tease him, but he liked the effect it had on him – breaking into a nervous sweat, making him stumble over his words. Knowing that he could do that to someone made his feel so... bad, but in a good way. As a nice bonus, the make-out sessions that served as him apologies for teasing him were just as enjoyable. Grinning, the omega decided to make his move. "Oh? What makes you so sure there's going to be a next time?"_

 

_"What makes you so sure there won't be?"_

 

_Lou was surprised at the reply, but only slightly. Harry didn't respond like that often – only when he was feeling extremely confident about something. Keeping a secret like this from him would definitely put him in that category, Louis thought. With that, he knew that this round was indisputably Harry's._

 

_"Alright, Casanova," he said. "How much longer until we're there?"_

 

_Louis waited for an answer, but he didn't hear one. At least, not from Harry. He felt the car come to a stop and listened as the car's engine fell silent. A moment later, Harry grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off of the omega's head. As his eyes adjusted to the light, the first thing he was able to make out was the face of his smiling boyfriend. "We're here," he chimed as he moved back to his seat._

 

_With Harry's dumb giant alpha head out of his field of vision, the second thing he saw was a dimly-lit building with a clown sitting on a bench in front of it. McDonalds... And as he looked further around Louis realized just how familiar everything around seemed. They were in Doncaster. Harry had actually brought them to Doncaster. Louis hadn't been here since... since some time ago..._

 

_"That's McDonalds... Our McDonalds, isn't it?" the omega smiled._

 

_"The one and only!" replied a beaming Harry. "And I called in a few favors and tonight this place is only for me and you..."_

 

_"Harry you know how I feel about your expensive favor..."_

 

_"Not those kind of favors, I merely got in contact with a friend of mine at the charity gala the other night..."_

 

_"So you bothered others to get to the restaurant owner?"_

 

_" Don't be silly, Lou. The friend was Lucas Wenlock, owner of 36 McDonalds all over Britain, including..." Instead of finishing his sentence, he simply pointed to the building in front of them._

 

_A devilish grin crossed Louis' lips as he put a hand on his hip in mock indignation._

 

_"So you're admitting that you forgot to make reservations until two nights ago?"_

 

_"Hey," he replied, "I just wanted to make sure that you'd have the peace and quiet you deserve on your special day, unlike last year." They both laughed, which was an impressive feat. That reminded Louis._

 

_"Did you call 'The Earl' hotel?" Louis asked. Harry nodded._

 

_"Yeah, I have a double bed room in their best suit. And now c'mon, let's eat."_

 

_Lou made a motion to the door but froze instantly._

 

_"Wait!" he cried out. Harry turned to him with a look of concern. "Do I look okay? Don't you think I'm a bit overdressed?" the omega asked, looking down at his attire. He wore black pair of silk tights, a white oversize shirt of Harry black glitter-y boots (that matched the alpha's) and a black blazer._

_Harry held a hand up._

 

_"Nonsense. Me-boy deserves nothing but the finest and shall look and be treated as such." The omega smiled._

 

_"You sure?" he asked._

 

_Harry flashed his trademark dimpled smile again. "Hey, you've got nothing to worry about as long as you're with me..." He paused. "...and as long as I didn't forget anything important." He reached into his right pocket and instantly felt the hard metal of the car keys._

 

_"Check, and..."_

 

_A little farther down, he felt the leathery exterior of his wallet, but that wasn't his real concern. His hand slid deeper into his pocket until he felt a small velvet box. Without removing it from his pants, he opened the box just enough for his finger to verify that the ring was still inside._

 

_"Check. We're good to go, Princess." At that, he sprinted out of the drivers' side door and dashed to the passengers' side. Before Louis could do anything, Harry opened the door and held his arm out for his boyfriend._

 

_ "Oooh, what a gentleman!" Louis cooed at his big cheesy doofus as they made their way to the entrance. As the couple entered, Louis could only see lights. Lights everywhere. Candles and  fairy lights  lit up the whole restaurant, the omega was in awe as they were immediately greeted and seated at their table which was surrounded by iris flowers - in December - the omega didn't even wanna know the price for all of this... Before they could utter a word to each other, they were approached by an older gentleman in a black-white McDonalds uniform. _

 

_"Harry my friend" the alpha man cried as he took the alpha's hand in a hearty handshake. "Welcome to my modest restaurant! So glad you didn't chicken out!" Louis didn't quite understand that, but didn't think anything of it..._

 

_"Our pleasure, Lucas!" Harry replied. He did a fine job of hiding the pain he felt from the 'firm' handshake. "I've been looking forward to this all day."_

 

_"Well I hope my food is worth the wait, but..." he turned his attention to Lou. "I doubt that what makes you're excited. This is the lovely Louis you were telling me about, yes?" Harry beamed with pride._

 

_"Why, yes it is. Lou, I'd like you to meet the owner of our McDonalds, Lucas Wenlock. Luc, this is Louis Tomlinson." Lou held his hand out for a handshake._

 

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wenlock."_

 

_The alpha took his hand, but not in a handshake. Instead, he bent down to kiss the back of his hand._

 

_"Don't be silly, mister Tomlinson. The pleasure is all mine." He released his hand. "You know, I hear dozens of men every day proclaim that the one they love is the most beautiful in the world, including mister Styles, here... but he is the only one to be correct in their assessment." Louis blushed at the compliment._

 

_"Thank you. I bet you say that to all the omegas that you meet."_

 

_Lucas leaned towards Harry._

 

_"I think he's on to me," he half-whispered before busting out a big belly laugh. After collecting himself, he turned back to the the curly haired alpha. "Harold, that recipe for mustard-garlic chicken paillards is heavenly. When we go to our spring menu for my other restaurant in London next month, your dish will be right at the top." It was Harry's turn to blush._

 

_"Aw, thank you. I'm just glad so many people will be able to try it."_

 

_"No, thank you," Lucas insisted. "Now I must return to my car... I wanna go home, but this is a night for celebration. I'll have a bottle of my finest wine sent to you... on the house, of course." Louis held his hand up._

 

_"Sir? We're so grateful for your hospitality, but we can't possibly-"_

 

_"Nonsense," he replied. "I heard what happened to you last year and I think the two of you have some catching up to do."_

 

_"It's not that," Harry interjected. "It's... well, you know how it is in our line of work, we're kinda... on-call at all times. So we can't-"_

 

_"Say no more." The smile remained on the alpha's face. "I have just the thing. We have a delicious sparkling apple cider straight from Normandy, France. Best in the world, I promise. You'll love it!" The last of his words were said as he was backing away from their table. He rounded the corner towards the kitchen and disappeared. Harry and Lou looked at each other and smiled._

 

_Moments later, a beta-waiter in red and yellow uniform brought two wine glasses to the table and filled them half-way with the cider Lucas had heartily recommended. Louis grabbed his glass and held it in the air._

 

_"To us." Harry clinked his glass to the omega's._

 

_"To us..." he paused and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "...forever."_

 

_"Awww, Harry that's so..." his voice trailed off as Harry got up from his chair. He wondered where he was going, but his question was answered in milliseconds. The Omega's brain started processing things slowly. Harry was walking to his chair for some reason. His green emeralds were looking right into Lou's blue sapphires... Harry grabbed his hand... for what reason? He started reaching into his pocket for THAT reason! THE ALPHA DROPPED TO ONE KNEE and all Louis could think was 'OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD IT'S HAPPENING!'_

 

_The omega was almost bouncing out of his chair, ready to answer the question right then and there, but he wanted to hear him ask it. Harry was about to oblige._

 

_"Louis, I..." He appeared to tug at something in his pocket, but nothing came out. "Lou, I..." Another tug. Still no dice. He gave his pocket another tug and the box he was reaching for finally came out of his pocket._

 

_Unfortunately, the box also came out of his hand._

 

_Both watched as the box bounced and tumbled towards the table next to them, stopping underneath one of the occupied chairs. Harry turned to Lou with a look of shame on his face. He just had to not screw up for two minutes and he couldn't even do that._

 

_"Princess, I'm sorry I screwed-"_

 

_"It's okay, Harry!" the omega practically screamed as he wore the biggest grin Harry had ever seen. "I can get it!" he started scrambling out of his seat, but Harry stopped him with an upheld hand._

 

_"I've got it. Just let me..." his voice trailed off as he made his way to the neighboring table. He bend down and picked the box up with trembling fingers. With his prized possession in hand, he got back up a second later._

 

_Harry took a cleansing breath and straitened his suit. He turned back to his hopefully-soon-to-be-fiance and and took his hand again. "Redo?" he asked._

 

_Louis, still beaming, nodded anxiously. So Harry dropped back to his knee and took a deep breath._

 

_"Louis, I..." He stopped again. "Lou, I..." He sighed. "I... can't do this."_

 

_Louis's face froze with fear._

 

_"What... what do you..." Harry realized what he thought he meant and mentally kicked himself._

 

_"No no no no no. I can do this," he pleaded, waving his hand back and forth to indicate that he was talking about what he was about to ask. "I just can't do it now... it's not perfect anymore... and god knows you deserve nothing but perfection..."_

 

_Louis at the neighboring table where the box had fallen before. The boy smiled._

 

_"Don't worry, you big oaf. I won't say I don't want perfect! I only want you! NOW ASK!" Harry wasn't sold._

 

_"Promise?"_

 

_"Yes I promise now ASK!" a still-giddy Lou pleaded as he held his hand out._

 

_"But..." A finger to his lips silenced him. He finally looked at him face and saw that he was... smiling._

 

_"Harry, it's not the scenario that makes it perfect. It's you, us." Harry blushed._

 

_"Alright then... He took Louis' hand once again and looked deep into his sapphire colored orbs._

 

_ "Louis William Tomlinson, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life and I always will love you. I want to spend eternity with you in my arms, by your side, with you.. I want to be your husband, your lover, best friend and everything else. I want you to be the mother of my children and the grandmother of my  grand kids . I want you forever. Will you marry me?...Please?" _

_... Please?_

 

_"Oh my god! YES! Yes! A million times YES!"_

 

 

 

 

 

And then he placed the most gorgeous princess cut silver blue-diamond ring on my finger and kissed me... And yeah, that night, after we got to our hotel, Harry and I bonded.” The omega smiled sweetly at the memory. At this point Ed chimed in again.

 

“So Harry proposed to in a very expensive scenery – which you didn't want – on your 18th birthday, which is also the day when you two bonded?” Ed asked. Louis nodded furiously.

 

“Uhuh. Well... the same night, you mean, right?” the omega smiled. Smiling made him look so young and child-like, it made him look his actual age. Ed smiled too and nodded.

 

“Yeah, that what I meant,” Ed grinned at Louis. “What happened after that? How did Harry's Family react? Or did they know?” the alpha questioned further.

 

Louis smiled and told, “Well like I said, we had a magical Night and it continued in our hotel room. The next day at ten, pretty early considering we had been up until four a.m. we went back to Holmes Chapel, Liam was already waiting there for us. He was the only one who'd known, well, he and Beth...” the omega's face fell as he spoke the name of the late Mrs. Styles. “Liam had come to Harry's place especially just to congratulate us. And then when we finally went inside the house all hell broke loose... Beth had arranged a brunch party and no one knew the reason except for her... They all thought it would be a belated birthday celebration, so you can imagine everyone's surprise when Liam, Harry and I walked into the dinning room and she got up, screaming – quote 'He did it! My grandson finally did it! He popped the big question! Congratulations on your engagement! Louis my little love come over and let gran-mama see if the ring Harry brought you is acceptable!' “ the omega laughed wholeheartedly. “You wouldn't believe the faces the people on the table made! Especially Harry's siblings, Niall and Gemma, oh and his Mother!... well, his stepmother, I'm sure you know that Gemma's and Harry's real mother is both decreased, and Niall was a drunken one nightstand baby, which of course didn't make Des love him less. Niall is and has always been Des' jewel.” Louis smiled fondly as he spoke of his ex-best friend. “Anyway, you should have seen Caroline's face! Before we had entered the kitchen she'd been checking something on her phone and by the time she heard the news she was so shocked that she even dropped her phone in her glass of water. Harry and I just couldn't hold ourselves, we were laughing so hard, we couldn't even move, so Beth came over to me and grabbed my Hand and took a look at the ring Harry had brought me. No matter if she was in her mid-seventies, she was always acting like a schoolgirl... ridiculous. I'm telling ya, you have never seen a woman that age jump so high, while squealing like a little girl... I... I miss her... I miss her so much...” the omega drifted off, which was no surprise to Ed, omega's were strongly controlled by their feelings and no matter how strong, Louis was still a omega.

 

Ed decided to change the topic. “Okay, so... let's go fast forward... to the night Elizabeth Styles was killed. Louis, can you tell me what happened?” Ed asked in a careful, serious tone. Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His voice was quiet when he next spoke.

 

“Yeah, Ok... I remember what happened, I remember it as if it happened just yesterday. I went home from work early 'cause... well it was Tuesday and on Tuesday Beth and I always had Tea together. I had Harry's driver take me home, but as soon as I got out of the car and walked up the driveway to the house I had a bad feeling, that only got worse then I stepped inside. No one was home. No one but Beth... So I called out for her, but no one answered, absolutely no one, so I walked upstairs to her floor... You know, she didn't really cook anymore, or bath alone, me or Gemma always helped her, cause we were scarred she could slip one day and break all her bones... and she never liked to watch the tv alone or sit on the balcony or stuff, but the insisted on having an entire floor with all that to herself.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “So I walked up and went the the kitchen, where we usually had our Tee, but when I got there...

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Panting from walking (running and hopping) up the stairs Louis opened the door to Elizabeth Styles' kitchen, only to be greeted by a motionless Beth lying on her stomach on the floor, next to the table and her usual kitchen-chair._

 

_Louis dropped his jacket and bag, the perfume bottle he had kept inside the bag exploding all over the inside of the bag, and ran up to her, bending down Louis first checking Beth's pulse._

 

_Slow. Very slow._

 

_"Christ, Beth," Louis whispered as he flipped over the old lady to get a clear look at her face. "What happened? What's wrong? Beth! Wake up!" the omega yelled at the unconscious woman in his arms. He looked at her face, noticing the red ring of what seemed to be sun-burned flesh around Beth's mouth and the vomit that ran out through her slightly opened mouth._

_Louis didn't know what to do, his brain completely shut off, as he sat there, Beth tight in his arms as she slowly stopped living._

 

_"Beth... no... Beth... Gran... Mami... please..." The omega trembled, but he couldn't move, he didn't feel hos legs anymore, all he could do was what his second-mother die in his arms. Which is how Harry's mother, Caroline found them when she got home, almost two hours later._

_A completely apathetic Louis who held the corpse of her mother-in-law and wiped back and forth on the floor._

 

 

 

 

 

 

… when the ambulance came they couldn't do anything anymore, except declare her dead. I was rushed to the hospital because apparently I had a traumatic shock... I couldn't stop trembling, I couldn't speek... for several days... and the moment I got over that, I was in for something even more dramatic, starting with the day the police came to question me...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okyyyyyyy..... What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Kudos? :D
> 
> CHECK OUT THE OFFICIAL BLOG-PAGE : mangoliefanfics.weebly.com/way-to-find-out
> 
> ~ Any :*
> 
> PS. Like I said, if there's anyone out there who would like to Beta-read this story, please contact me, due to my mentioned disorder I tend to make grammar and spelling errors...
> 
> PPS. This Story is only a side project of mine, my other Story 'Payback is a Bitch' will not be neglected because of this, so don't worry!


End file.
